Chaos On Corasaunt
by Jedikingofpop
Summary: The Clone War has "ended" so everyone goes to Naboo to celebrate, but when they get back to Courasaunt, not everything is how it seems.


Chapter 1: Before Celebration

Two days after the war has ended, the Republic has finally come up with a way to celebrate.

"Master, come on! We're going to miss the opening sky show!"

Anakin shook his head and smiled. For three years now he had known Ahsoka. She always seemed to prove that she could never have some of her childish ways taken away.

"We'll be there in time."

They were going to a beach on Naboo. It was the place that the war had started and ended on. Anakin landed the ship. Right when the ramp came down, Ahsoka started to run.

Before she reached the ramp, Anakin grabbed her arm, stopped her and said, "Slow down! Just because it's the end of the war, doesn't mean you don't have to show respect for those ahead of you. Waiting for us down there is Senator Amidala, Chancellor Palpatine and the Queen of Naboo herself. Show a little self-control."

"Okay. You know, sometimes I think that the only time you want to make a good impression is when you want to impress someone."

Anakin had heard the emphasis on "someone" and knew who Ahsoka was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin said as they started down the ramp.

"Sure you don't."

As they got off the ramp, the first person that Anakin actually noticed was Padme'. It took every amount of control he had to stop himself from running down the ramp and scooping her into his arms.

'It's been so long since I've seen her.' Anakin thought.

Padme' caught Anakin's eye. She smiled. He looked different. Maybe it was because the war was over. Perhaps it was because he was wearing a white suit. Whatever it was, it made her love him even more.

Anakin saw Padme' glancing at him and returned the smile.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed.

"Senator, Chancellor, You're Highness." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka bowed.

Padme' stepped forward. "General Skywalker, Commander Tano, it's so good to see you. Finally it's at a time when something isn't wrong. Naboo is proud to be the place for the celebration for the victory for the Republic."

"Come now!" The Chancellor said, "We don't have to be so formal. The war is over! We won! How about we go down to the beach to celebrate, shall we?"

As they walked to the beach they ran into Obi-wan.

"Well," he said. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it, Anakin"

Padme' saw Anakin smirk and glance at Ahsoka.

"Well, we would've been here sooner if Ahsoka would've let me concentrate on flying the ship."

"What!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I did no such thing! I was quiet most of the trip. The only time I really spoke was when I told you to go faster!"

"It hardly matters, does it?" Padme' said. "As long as we're all here."

Anakin smiled at her. Padme' could solve things just like that.

"Yes, well before we can even think about celebrating, we have to set a few things up. Anakin, I might need your help." Obi-wan said.

"Help with what?" Anakin asked.

"The lights, sound system and I need help setting up the fireworks for the sky show."

Ahsoka's eyes got wide. "Can I help with the sky show?"

"Sure. Okay, so this is how it will work: Anakin, you and Padme' will work on the lights and sound system. Ahsoka and I will work on the sky show. The Chancellor and the Queen will work on their speeches."

When they reached the beach, they all went to set up the place. As soon as they knew that everyone was busy, Anakin and Padme' knew they could talk without worrying that someone would hear.

Padme' leaned over Anakin to pretend to get a better look at something, but in truth she laid her head on Anakin's shoulder.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Annie." She said quietly.

"I've missed you too. I won't be leaving for a while, now that the war is over."

"Given that, does that mean that you'll be around more often?"

Anakin thought about it for a while, and then said, "Probably. There won't be much to do so were else will I go?"

Padme' heard the smile in his voice. Then she realized that she was still leaning on Anakin's shoulder. Just as she brought her head up, Anakin kissed the side of the temple of her head.

She looked up at him; surprised that he would risk something like that in front of everyone. Although no one seemed to be paying attention. Still, she looked around, just to be sure.

Anakin caught her looking. "Don't worry." He said. "Even if they did see, I don't think it would matter."

Chapter 2: The Sky Show

"…and as for the results, as a grand people, we shall celebrate this victory!"

Cheering was followed at the end of the Chancellor's speech. Cheering was followed by fireworks.

Everything seemed to get louder and louder and didn't seem to be stopping. On top of that Padme' had gotten separated from Anakin, somehow. Then he came up behind her.

He leaned down to her ear and said, "You wanna go somewhere else?"

Padme' shook her head yes and Anakin took her hand and led her somewhere else.

He took her under a pier. There was already a fire and a blanket there.

Padme' smiled. 'He planned this. He knew how to get away!' She shook her head. "You're amazing!" She said sitting down next to him.

Anakin kissed her forehead as she sat down next to him. "I figured that it would be the perfect time and place to get away. It's quiet, nice, warm, and it has the perfect view of the show." He said, pointing up in the sky.

When Padme' looked up she could see the fireworks. "This is nice." She said.

As the fireworks went on, Padme' reached up to Anakin and they kissed.

Chapter 3: After the Party

Padme' woke up lying next to Anakin.

They had stayed under the pier the whole party.

They made their way back to the party sight.

When they got back to the main beach, Obi-wan looked surprised to see them.

"You two disappeared last night. Where'd you go?"

Anakin and Padme' looked at each other. Padme' was the first to answer.

"We went down the beach a bit. It got too loud, so I had to leave. Anakin came as company."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah!" he said, returning the smile.

"Sure. Whatever. Look, when you two put the lights together, you screwed the bolts on too tight. I can't get them apart."

"Alright." Anakin said. "I'll get them in a minute. Where's Ahsoka?"

Obi-wan pointed at a log.

"She fell asleep somewhere near midnight." He said.

"Just leave her." Anakin said. "Where'd everyone go?" He asked as he took the lights apart.

Obi-wan shrugged. "Most of them started to leave before midnight." He looked towards the forest. "We'll have to stay here another night. The ship ran out of fuel. I'm going to go get some tomorrow."

"Alright."

Padme' looked from what Anakin was doing to Obi-wan. "Where are we going to stay?" She asked.

"There's a cabin not far from where the ship is."

Anakin looked up, "Wait, I thought that there were only three bedrooms."

"So…."

"So! There are four of us, or have you forgotten about the sleeping Ahsoka." Anakin said, pointing to the log.

"Well, since you and Padme' seem to be so comfortable around each other at the moment, you two can share a bedroom."

Before Anakin or Padme' could react, Obi-wan had already went into the forest.

Anakin looked at Padme' and chuckled lightly. "I don't have any objections. Do you?"

Padme' shook her head and smiled. "Nope."

Chapter 4: The Cabin

When they got there, the cabin was dark and cold.

"Where's the light?" Ahsoka asked who had just woken up two hours ago.

"There is none." Obi-wan said turning on his lightsaber. "There are fire places in each bedroom, so that will be your light source."

"Try not to run into anything on your way there, Snips." Anakin said.

Then they all went up to their rooms. On their way up to their room, Anakin had to keep catching Padme' because she kept tripping over the stairs. At the top step, Padme' tripped again. This time when Anakin grabbed her, she accidentally pulled him down with her. He wound up on top of her.

They both started laughing.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Padme' said in between laughs.

"Well, this is fun." Anakin said.

"This is your definition of fun?"

"Well, for being in a cold, dark and creepy place like this, yeah!"

"You're weird."

Anakin was about to get off of Padme' when she pulled him close to her.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

"Just listen."

Then, they both heard the howls and cries of wolfs outside the cabin.

"Wow." Padme' breathed.

They got up and went to their room.

Chapter 5: Back on Courasaunt

The ship landed. Anakin, Padme', Obi-wan and Ahsoka got the ship.

Before Padme' left for the Senate, she turned to Anakin. "I hope I'll see you soon, General Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled, "Of course, My Lady." He bowed.

Padme' reached up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left.

"What was that all about?" Ahsoka asked, snickering.

Anakin turned to her and smiled, "Mind your own business!"

Chapter 6: Missing

Anakin was talking to Ahsoka, when Padme' came running up behind him.

"Anakin, something's wrong." She said.

"What? What is it? Are you alright?"

"For the moment, but pretty soon, I don't think that any Senators are going to be alright."

Anakin got more worried. "Padme', what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Senators Organa, Chuchi, and Farr have been kidnapped!"

So many emotions came over Anakin at once. Surprise, because the he knew that he'd probably have to deal with bounty hunters, again, and fear. Fear that the next one to be kidnapped would be Padme'.

"We're gonna have to take this before the Jedi Council." Anakin said.

"We can't do anything about it."

"Over, the war is. Investigate the Separatists, we cannot."

Padme' was getting frustrated with the council AND Anakin. Why hadn't he said anything? Tried to change their minds.

Anakin sensed Padme' becoming frustrated. He put a hand on her back to try to relax her, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, just like you couldn't investigate the blockade on Naboo!" Padme' said.

"Padme', don't!" Anakin growled quietly.

"But….."

"Masters, will you excuse us for a moment?" Anakin said, pulling Padme' out of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to solve a problem."

"Well stop trying! You're not solving anything!"

"What do you expect me to….."

"Listen! I'll take care of it. Okay?"

"Wait! The council said "no interference"."

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Chapter 7: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

"It's too dark in here, Anakin."

"So. Do you expect it to be a bright and happy place?"

"No, but… Annie, look out!"

Just then, a thick metal rod came down and hit Anakin right in the head.

For him, everything went white, and then he was out.

"Annie? Annie, are you okay?"

Anakin opened his eyes, only to see Padme's face and darkness behind her. He also noticed that there was something glowing in her eyes. He realized that she had made a fire.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what happened?" Anakin asked, putting his hand to his head.

"You hit your head pretty hard." Padme' said, pulling his hand down so she could clean his head wound.

He tried to sit up, but Padme' pushed him on his back. "Don't." She said. You're still too out of it. Besides, I think that we should wait to leave until the earthquakes subside."

"Who said anything about leaving? I'm not going anywhere until we find what we're looking for."

"Annie, you're hurt. Your head is bleeding! We're not staying here!

(Ten minutes later)

"I can't believe you convinced me into doing this." Padme' complained.

"Neither can I. You're the one who usually gets what you want." Anakin said smiling. Then he frowned.

"What is it?" Padme' asked slowly.

"Something doesn't feel right. Someone's following us."

Then, Anakin moved Padme' out of the way so she wouldn't get stabbed by their stalker. Although he moved her out of the way in time, he didn't have time to pull his lightsaber to save himself. He got stabbed right in the chest.

"Anakin!" Padme' screamed, pulling out a gun and shooting the stalker.

Padme' ran over to Anakin, putting his head in her lap. "Annie! Annie, come on!"

"I can't….." He mumbled.

"Annie, just hold on. What can't you do?"

"I can't see and it's… I can't breathe."

As Padme' carefully pulled out the knife in Anakin's chest, he screamed out in pain. Padme' immediately put her hands over the wound to slow the bleeding.

All Anakin remembered was Padme' telling him to hang on, and then everything went black.

When Anakin woke up, he noticed two things. One, his vision was still kind of blurry and two; his chest didn't hurt as much as it should've.

"They found us, took us, and put us in a cadge." He heard Padme' say. "They also stitched you up."

'So that's why I feel better.' Anakin thought.

"Are you okay?" Padme' asked.

"My sight is still blurry, but I'm sure it will come back."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for about ten minutes.

"Why did they stitch me up? Why didn't they just let me die?" Anakin asked, painfully trying to sit up.

Padme' went over to help him and said, "Because they don't want murder on their hands. Yet."

"Oh."

Chapter 8: Staying Alive

"Stop moving so much, Anakin! You're going to rip your stitches!"

Anakin rolled his eyes at Padme', pulling his shirt over his head. He winced at the pain in his chest.

"Stop worrying so much. I'm fine!"

"You won't be saying that when your chest starts bleeding again."

Anakin laughed quietly and said, "Well, I'll worry about that when it happens."

"You won't be laughing when it happens, either. Let me see the knife."

Anakin took the knife out of his pocket and handed it to Padme', who was trying to dig their way out.

It had been three days since they left. That meant that they had been in a cadge for two days.

Next thing Anakin knew, Padme' was on the other side of the cadge.

"Alright! I'm coming." Anakin said.

"No!" Padme' said. "Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll go get the key."

"Whatever." Anakin grumbled.

After 20 minutes, Anakin decided to go after Padme' by going through the tunnel. As he got out of the tunnel, he gasped for air as a sharp pain stabbed at his chest. Finally the pain went away. Then he heard Padme' scream.

As Anakin neared where he heard Padme' scream, he heard a gunshot and then someone said, "This has real bullets inside. If you do not tell me who you were trying to contact with this, then your friends will die and so will you!"

It was Cad Bane.

'So I was right about the bounty hunter.' Anakin thought.

Anger boiled up inside of him. He came out of his hiding spot.

"Leave her alone, Bane!"

"Skywalker?! Why didn't you imbeciles tell me he was the Jedi you were holding?" Bane yelled at his henchmen.

"Sorry B….."

They didn't finish. Bane shot all three of them.

Cad pushed Padme' on the floor and fired at Anakin three times.

Anakin dodged all three.

"You've gotten in my way for the last time, Skywalker!" Bane growled.

Bane shot five more shots.

Anakin dodged three, but the last two caught him in the shoulder and in the arm. At the same time, his stitches came undone.

Anakin screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Anakin!" Padme' yelled.

She ran over to Anakin, making sure that he was still alive.

He was still breathing, but it was in hard, short breaths.

"I can't….. I can't…. It's too late. I can't make it." He gasped.

"No!" Padme' said, running her fingers through his hair. She kissed his forehead. "No! Don't talk like that! You'll… you'll be fine! Just hold on!"

Bane came up behind them; two blasters in his hands. One pointed at Anakin. One pointed at Padme'.

"Jedi, Senator. Any last words?"

Padme' looked up and relief came over her.

"Yes," she said. "Look up."

Bane was startled. "What?!" He said, looking up.

Just then, Clone Troopers started bursting through the roof.

Bane dropped his blasters in defeat.

"Trooper," Padme' called. "Get a medic over here!"

"Right away, sir!" a clone, Greenbay, said.

Chapter 9: Being Alive

Anakin opened his eyes. His hair was wet from being in a bacta tank.

"Well, you're all healed, and lucky to be alive."

It was Ahsoka.

"Yeah, lucky." Anakin said, sitting up.

"You never should've done that, Anakin. It was far too risky!"

'That's not Ahsoka.' Anakin thought.

It was Obi-wan.

"Leave me alone, Obi-wan. I'm not in the mood."

Chapter 10: A Not So Happy Ending

"Count Dooku hired Cad Bane to kidnap the Senators!" Chancellor Palpatine said.

Booing was followed.

"Bane held four Senators and a Jedi! On top of that, he almost killed the Jedi! Dooku has broken a key part of the treaty! I quote: "If a Sith, Jedi or Senator is held against his or her own will, hurt in any way or killed, it will call for a large sum from the culprit or a call for war. The culprit's choice." We will not wait! Dooku will not pay the sum! He will call for war, so we will call it for him!"

Cheering was followed this time.

Throughout all this, Padme' shook her head in disbelief.

'We just got out of war!' She thought.

When Padme' went to her apartment, Anakin was already there.

"So, the war is coming back. Pathetic." He said.

Padme' let Anakin take her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. "Annie, I don't think the war ever ended."

"Dooku won't take a loss." Anakin agreed.

Padme' reached up and kissed Anakin.

Anakin felt that it was going to be a long time before he saw her again once he left.

'Here we go again.' They thought at the same time.

THE END


End file.
